A Proposition
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: Remy just got his powers so Rogue and Logan are sent to New Orleans. Rogue has had a past here that might want revenge. Will Remy join? Can Rogue leave her past behind? Will continue after 10 reviews. R
1. Chapter 1

A Blast from the Past has a Proposition

Why was I here? Oh ya. Professor thought me and Logan should go on a mission. Just the two of us. Thank the lord we see each other as father and daughter. If we didn't then I don't think I could stand being around him.

"Stripes?"

"Yeah shugah."

"Have you ever been to New Orleans before?"

"Yeah. Actually ah lived here most of mah lahfe."

"When did you first come here?"

"Mystique brought meh here from Mississippi when ah was six. As soon as ah turned fifteen ah was taken to this Assassins Group. While there ah trained 'till ah was eightteen. Afteh that ah figured out the truth of why she adopted meh so ah ran away."

"Kid you are a southener and ya haven't been here in seven years?"

"Yeah shugah pretteh much."

"Stripes why were we sent on the mission?"

"Well one ah lived here most o' mah lahfe so ah know it lahke the back of mah hand. Two he thought weh would have the most luck. We should if ya don' blow a gasget lahke ya usually do."

A girl was walking down the streets that looked oddly familiar. It was Belladonna!

"Belladonna?"

"Roguée!!" asked the perky blonde known as Belladonna.

"Shugah ah can' believe it. Ya shure have changed. Let meh introduce ya to mah friend. Logan this is Bella. Bella this is Logan."

"Nice ta meet ya homme."

"Nice to meet you too. I think." He said as an after thought.

"Oh Rogue merci dieu ya are here. De homme in the T'ieves Guild he is a mutant. De Assassins need ya to get rid of 'im."

"Stripes you were a murderer?"

"Ah nevah murdered anyone. It was mah first job. Plus it was called Assassins. So it was there job. Anyway ah can get rid o' him. Ah was real good friends with his fatheh and Tante Mattie. So ah can trick them and slice his throat."

"Tanks so much Chere. Well I gotta go. Nice ta meet ya mesuior."

"Stripes are you really goin' to-"

"No shugah. Ah just said that so she would get off mah back. Since ah always did her dirty work ah know where they live."

"Kid are job just got easier."

"Yeah follow meh and weh can get there much fasteh."

We walked for about half an hour. When we got to the mansion I realised that not much had changed. Logan and I walked up to the door. Once we reached it I knocked on the door. Like two minutes later an old lady that I knew could only be Tante Mattie opened the door.

"Hello who are you? Also what are you doin' here? Dis is private property." said Tante Mattie.

'Shugah ya mean afteh all these years ya still don' recognize meh?"

"Rogue?! Hold on one moment."

The door closed and then re-opened as far as it could go. This time she remembered her glasses.

"Jean Luc get down here! An old friend decided to come for a visit."

"Tante we came to hang out yes. We also came to talk about something important with Jean-Luc."

Jean Luc had come down stairs and seen me.

"Rogue! Oh dis is de best suprise. What has takin' ya so long Chere?"

"Ah been busy savin' the world. Can we please come in and talk?"

"Of course Chere. Make yourself feel welcome. Who is your ami?"

I walked in and leaned against the wall while Logan stayed near the doorway.

"Oh Jean Luc this is Logan. Logan Jean Luc."

"Hey Stripes I am goin' to look in the swamps while you have your Lebeau reunion."

"Jus' don' get lost shugah."

"Let moi real quick get de hommes down here." said Tante Mattie." HENRI, EMIL, REMY GET DOWN HERE TO SEE AN' OL' AMI!!!"

"Ah am only twenty-fahve Tante. Plus ah don' think Remy will take a lahkin' ta meh."

"Why is dat chere?" asked Jean Luc.

"Um when he didn' marreh Bella ah was suppost ta kill 'im. Thang is ah didn' have the heart so that is when the X-men found meh."

Suddenly I heard thrumming against the floor boards so I am guessing the boys are coming down here. Next thing I know I am knocked to the ground with Henri on top of me.

"Cajun get OFF of meh raght now!!"

"Chere is dat you?" asked Henri.

He could make alot of noise because the other boys hadn't come down yet.

"No it's Santa. Who do ya think shugah?"

"Sorry Rogue."

He got off of me careful to stay away from my showing skin.

"So shugah where are your brothers? Ah need ta talk ta one of 'em an' your dad."

I got up while he told me.

"Dey are havin' a bet in the middle of de swamps. Come on an' I show ya."

"Let meh tell Logan where ah am goin'!"

We walked outside but I had a feeling that he knew.

"Stripes I found 'im and another cajun."

"Follow Henri an' he will show us shugah."

He led us through the swamps until we saw to men fighting with their bo-staffs.

"Emil can you stop for a sec homme?" asked Henri.

"Oui. Truce for ten minutes tops?"

"Oui." said Remy.

When Emil turned around Remy pushed him so he landed in the swamp.

"Not cool. Anyway what do ya need bro?"

"An old friend came to visit."

"Is it Merci or Taylor?"

"Just come out of the swamp and see." said Henri.

When Emil came out and saw me he literally pounced onto me.

"Get off meh swamp rat!! Ah came here ta see y'all yes. To smell lahke the swamps no."

He let go of me so I picked him up and flew over the deepest part of the swamp and "accidentally" dropped him.

"Hey I thought you were betteh than that chere!!"

"Ya learn somethin' new everyday swamp rat. Now look ah need ta talk ta Remy and Jean Luc alone. So Remy please come with meh."

"Okay chere."

I could tell Remy was tryin' to flirt and get close to me. I ignored it. 5,4,3,2,1, Logan noticed what he was doin' and grabbed him by the collar. Now Remy was pinned on a tree and Logan was about to make a familiar sound. 5,4,3,2,1, snikt! I know Logan WAY to well.

"Logan it's okay. Ah am sure Remy will pay the price either way."

"Stripes are you sure?"

"Yeah shugah just put 'im down."

He dropped Remy and I heard the usual thud so we headed back to Remy's home. When we reached there Jean-Luc was waiting for us.

"Well I think Stripes wants to cut to the chase."

"Thanks shugah. Well here it is. Ah know your sons a mutant."


	2. Chapter 2

A Proposition chapter 2

"What is so important about dat chere?" asked Jean Luc.

"Well maybeh the fact that a man called Magneto is roundin' up mutants an' won' take no for an answer."

"Sorreh chere but Remy like ta live in de T'ieves Guild." said Remy.

"Remeh ya don' know Magneto."

When Rogue turned away they looked expectantly at Logan.

"Magneto has kidnapped Stripes and tried to turn all humans into mutants with her power."

"Shugah ah am sure ya can take care a yaself but raght now what ya need ta do is think 'bout yar (your) famileh and yar lahfe. Not about what ya lahke."

"Chere Remy AIN'T comin' with ya!!!!" yelled Remy.

"Ah know. That's what ah thought at first. Then the onleh people ah could turn ta were the X-men. Remy if ya eveh need anythin' ya always got a place with the X-men."

I turned to walk away but Henri and Emil blocked my path.

"Chere ya don' got ta leave yet." said Henri pleadingly.

"Please stay." said Emil.

"No. Logan an' ah gotta go."

" But chere-" this time it was Remy.

"Enough! Stripes and me came here for a reason. The reason is finished so we are goin'."

"See ya 'round."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay y'all sorry that it is so short.  
So here are some questions that need answers.  
Will Remy become an Alcoloyte?  
Do y'all want there to be a happy ending with Romyness?  
Will Remy have to kill Rogue?  
Why didn't Remy want to join the X-men?  
ALl ya got to do is read the third chapter when I post it and these questions will be answered.


	3. Bein' Called Gambit

The Proposition chapter 3

Remy's POV

Once Rogue and Logan left Jean Luc muttered, "Can' believe de femme thought ya would actually leave."

"What?! Do ya t'ink Remy wouldn' survive or he wasn' as good as your precious Rogue? Fat'er Remy got power ten times greater den dat fille!" I yelled.

How could he think I wasn't good enough. I mean what is the girls power anyway?

"Remy, son, ya don' know her power or how strong she can make it."

"Den explain to moi."

"Remy when Rogue touches someone with her skin she can absorb them takin' memories, personalities, information, and a bit of your life that forms into a psych in her head. If that person is a mutant she also takes their power. Which pretty much makes her completely INVULNERABLE! If she could control all dat den she would become a VERY powerful mutant. Maybe even the MOST powerful. The reason she has super flight and strength is because, before we met her, she used to be a captive of a man who tests mutants. His name is Sinister. He had anot'er captive, Ms. Marvel, who as you know had super flight and stength. One day Sinister tried out Rogue's power on Ms. Marvel. He could tell Rogue was not taking the absorbin' well but still he made them hold on. Once he had them release, well, Ms. Marvel was dead. Rogue had killed her through that touch. Do you know how long it lasted?! 30 seconds. Now Rogue has her powers and Ms. Marvel even has taken control of Rogue's body a total of 10 times in Louisiana alone." stated Henri.

"Don' go sayin' stuff dat you got know idea 'bout homme." said Emil.

"She wanted moi to join her 'n' de X-men and now y'all are standin' up for 'er?!"

"Oui." they all said at once.

Just then we heard a thrumming outside and the metal objects around the room started moving.

"Homme I t'ink we made a huge mistake on not takin' up Rogue's offer." said Emil.

2 minutes later a man in a helmat and cape came in.

"Where is the mutant?"

Behind him stood 4 people one had a lighter, another had silver hair, another had long fur, and the last was made of metal.

"Mates the big man won' ask twice." said the man with the lighter.

"What gives you the right to barge in here an' take mon son?" asked Jean Luc.

"I am Magneto. I do whatever I please. Now show me your son or else."

"What would dat be?" asked Henri.

Magneto snapped his fingers and the boy with silver hair was gone and back before anyone could blink with Tante.

"Homme put her down!!" I yelled.

He turned to face me and I knew I made a mistake.

"Pyro take the boy and burn the place."

"How he gonna burn de place?" asked Emil.

"You'll see."

With that said the man of metal and boy with the lighter grabbed me and lead me outside.

"Look if you want your family to survive mate just join willingly. We don' want to hurt them but we listen to tin heads orders."

"Ja we don't want to hurt your family."

"Homme if you don' burn de place to de ground Remy'll join willingly."

"Good choice. Now let me introduce you to everyone of my Alcoloytes. This is Colossus, Sabertooth, Pietro, and Pyro. From now on you will be called Gambit."

XXXXXX

Okay so i thought if I continued I would rush it. So here ya are. I will update as soon as possible.


	4. A Fight and New Mutant

The Proposition chapter 4

4 years later-

I am driving my Harley down to the Starbucks here in Bayville when I suddenly here a scream. Well the coffee will have to turned the motorcycle around and headed for the park where the noise had come from. It took me about 15 minutes to reach it, but when I got there the picture wasn't pretty. There standing in front of me is Colossus, Pyro, Pietro, Sabertooth who was choking a young mutant, and a new lackey.

"'Ey look mates a X-shiela has come to play." said Pyro.

"Good I was getting bored." said Sabertooth.

"Y'all wanna know somethin'? Things have changed since the last fahght. For one ah got some new powers."

Rogue's hands turned green and the tree next to them was uprooted.

"You-got-Wanda's-power-!-!-!"

"Yeah, shugah, but ah got much more."

"Gambit take her down." said Colossus.

Gambit threw 10 cards at me, but I dodged them all.

"Nahce trah, shugah. Ya remahnd meh o' someone ah once new."

"Well, Chere, lot's a girls t'ink dey recognize moi too."

"Chere? Wait yar Cajun?"

"Oui."

"Oh mah god."

"What?" asked Colossus.

"I haven' the foggiest mate." said Pyro.

"Sabertooth-now-!-!-!-!"yelled Pietro.

Before I could do anything Sabertooth launched at me.

"Maybeh y'all don' remember how mah poweh works."

"Enlighten us, Cherie."

I touched Sabertooth's hand as he clutched my throat.

"Mah poweh is yar poweh and ah can take howeveh much ah want!"

Sabertooth fell to the ground in a coma in mere seconds. The girl that had screamed earlier was right by my side.

"Ya are?"

"Krista. My friend, Pippa, is gonna be 'ere in a sec."

I used Psylocke's power to bring up a whip. It wrapped around Pyro and he suddenly was nex to me. Sabertooth's claws withdrew and I held them around his head.

"No one move or he'll be sleepin' fer eternity."

I didn't see it coming when Pietro came up behind me and Krista with a crowbar until it was to late. Next thing I knew things went black.

XXXXXXXX

Okay so right now this is the best cliffhanger I can do. Can anyone out there give me inspiration to what's goin' to happen next? Do you just want to guess? Read and Review.


	5. A Death and Escape

I awoke in a pitch black room. My hands were chained to the walls as my legs were to the floor. When I tried to use my super strength I realised that Magneto had had a coupleof extra Genosha collars around. Then I remembered. Gambit! He was Remy. Dang, he changed in 4 years, but I had to get out of here.

"Rogue?" whispered Krista from next to me.

"Krista!?"

"Shhhh. I can get your collar off, but then I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Take my hypnotizing powers and sing the song that means the most to me. I don' care if I die. I have no life. Ya do. With the X-men."

"Shugah ah don' know if that-"

"Please Rogue! I can' live like this any more.'' she pleaded.

"Ok."

Krista kicked her flip-flops off and got a paper-clip from the bottom of her jeans. She unhitched the collar and slid of a glove. Our hands brushed and I realized the relief I was giving her since I touched her.

~Thank you,Rogue.~

Magneto and Gambit came in.

"Hey shugah."

"Don't talk to me that way ,Rogue!"

"Ah wasn' talkin' ta ya. Ah was talkin' ta misteh neveh leave the guilds."

Gambit stared at me and I knew that I had hit a memory.

"Rogue?"

"How do the french say it? Ah oui."

Gambit turned to Magneto. Obviously he hadn't known who he had kidnapped.

"Magneto ya didn' tell moi dat Remy would know dis femme!!"

"You never asked."

"Ya know boys ah would love to chat ,but ah'm bein' missed at the institute."

"What are you-"

It was then that I knew he realised that Krista was dead and my Genshian collar was off. So I started to sing.

_"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once apon a December_

_Someoe holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Once apon a December_

"No!! You mustn't sing!"

"Whah? Does it botheh ya?"

"Gambit shut her up!"

"Remy ain' helpin' ya out this time."

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses dance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart use to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once apon a December

Magneto had a blank stare and I knew I had him. I used my super strength to break off the chains, grabbed Krista and stared at Remy.

"It's yar (your) choice ta come shugah."

I saw the look of freedom in his eyes and knew he was coming along. We ran out of the cell. Just as we were about to make an exit the rest of the Alcoloytes blocked our path.


	6. Waiting a little longer

"Good job, runt. Go put 'em back in the cell." said Sabertooth as he eyed me and Krista.

As I started propping her up against the wall I got an idea.

"Sabertooth you lahke challenges rahght?"

"Yeah, so?"

"How 'bout if ah can get ya ta stop in place without it even bein' meh ya let us go."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Collosus.

"Mah own way. Now do weh have a deal?"

I could tell that he was going to take it and plan on winning.

"Sure."

I did a fake bow.

"Afteh ya."

He launched as I dodged and kicked him in the jaw. He was shocked I did this so he stumbled back. So I front flipped and raised my hand.

"What are you going to do slap me?"

He made to grab my hand and twist it, but I dodged again.

"Is that all they teach you in that school? How to dodge?"

I did the splits as he aimed a punch at my head. Just as he was about to pull it back I kicked him off his feet.

"Wolverine can' even do that to 'im shiela! How can you?" asked John in bewilderment.

"Wolverine teaches us, yes. He jus' doesn' control our powers."

"Us-?"asked Pietro.

"All the psyches in mah head genious."

Sabertooth produced many kicks, punches, flips, launches, any fighting stance you could think of he did. I had to keep stallling. Just a little bit longer till.....


	7. Poison

As I continued to fight Sabertooth I started getting more and more tired.

"Do ya neveh get tahred or somethin'?"

"Pretty much girly."

Sabertooth just tried to kick me and I flipped. Right as I did there was an optic beam shooting through the wall. It caught me off guard and I didn't see Sabertooth extract his claws. Just as he did I saw and tried to dodge. He was able to stick them in my back and I screamed in pain.

"CHERE!!"

"STRIPES!!"

Both boys attacked Sabertooth as I blead to death. I tried getting up, but fell back. Someone caught me and when I looked up it wasn't someone, but 2 someones. Colossus and Pyro.

"Easy, shiela."

"You are not strong."

Colossus picked me up and snuck me to the X-jet.

"Help the othehs."

"Shiela, they can take care o' themselves. YOU can'. We win because your outnumbered.

I smiled lightly, but even that was painful Of course I groaned in pain and Colossus looked at me worried.

"Before we go any farther, call us Piotr and John. No codenames needed in our cases."

"Ah'm guessin' y'all were blackmailed inta helpin' 'im." I said painfully.

BAMF!! Just then Kurt transported into the X-jet and looked at us in shock.

"Rogue!"

"It's fahne, Kurt."

"Vho are zey?" he asked.

His face was confused and Rogue laughed, but it came out as a cough.

"Kurt go get the othehs ta leave. They ain' gonna defeat 'im today."

As I sayed that I felt something wet on my hands and saw blood. My vision started turning blurry. Soon unconciousness was pulling me in. Just as I was letting it I saw Sabertooth come in and knock the others into unconcioussnes. He injected something burning in my shoulder, so I screamed.

"Enjoy it. Soon it'll leave."

Then he was gone and I felt it. He had given me a poison.

I was dieing.


	8. The End

Remy fought the other X-men as they turned on him. "Y' guys! Remy desole! He know Rogue! Logan!?"

Logan was leaning against the wall, watching the whole scene. It interested him when crap like this happened. "Leave gumbo alone, X-men."

"Logan!" Scott protested.

"You weren't there when Rogue and I were in New Orleans. Now either you give him a break and we find Sabertooth, or I'LL turn on you."

The X-men stopped the fighting immediately and looked around. "Like..where's Rogue and Sabertooth?"

Jean scanned the land and gasped. "We have to hurry." Jean said as she began to float in the air.

Logan sniffed the air and growled. He smelled poison. Remy raised an eyebrow, but he and the rest of the X-men followed them as they ran outside and onto the blackbird. Inside, Kurt, John, and Piotr lay on the ground while Rogue was gasping for the tiniest bit of breathe. "STRIPES!" Logan shouted as he rushed to her side.

"Chere!"

"T-took...y-y'all...lo-long enough." she gasped out.

"Oh mon dieu. Remy so desole, chere. He shoulda seen through Magneto's plot."

Rogue smiled meekly, but the pain in her eyes was visible. "No...bi-big...dea-deal...swa-swamp rat."

Remy cupped her cheek and Logan growled. "It is, stripes. You might be dieing!"

"Ma-maghgt? Shug-shugah...ah'-ah've b-been...dah-dahin'...fo-for the...las-last hal-half...hou-hour."

"We'll get you home, kid. You won't be diein' today."

Rogue half smiled and shakingly raised a hand to his cheek. "A-ah...alw-always...lahk-lahked...tha-that 'bout...y-ya...Log-Logan."

"What?"

Remy stayed silent as the two talked. They reminded him so much of a proper father and daughter. "Y-ya...alw-always...l-look on...the-"

Rogue didn't finish as she slowly slid her eyes closed. "Non! Chere, y' gotta stay awake."

"He's right, kid. We have to make sure you don't get a concussion."

"Y-y'all...kno-know...it's...to-too...la-late." Rogue said as she changed her gaze from Logan to Remy.

"Chere?"

"Logan? Come help us up here." Scott said as they started the blackbird up.

Logan left grudgingly and Remy gave all his attention to Rogue. "At-atleast...ah-ah'll...ha-have ya... in m-mah...he-head...be-before...ah dah (die)."

Remy looked into her eyes as his own filled with tears. "Remy just found y', chere. He can't loose y'."

Rogue smiled and said, "Ya...nev-neveh did. Ah-ah'll alw-always...beh wi-with...ya."

Remy watched as her hand reached his cheek and he held it there. He watched as her eyes paled as did her face. "Chere?"

"It-it's fahne, Re-Rem. Re-remembeh...ah'll...al-always...beh wi-with...ya."

Her eyes slowly closed and he felt her hand relax and fall into his hand. She took one last breath and her other hand rested on her stomach. "Je t'aime, mon cherie." he said as he lightly kissed her lips.

"Gumbo?" Logan said as he walked back to his side.

Remy let a single tear fall down his face as he placed Rogue's hand over her other one. "She wit' de anges now, Logan."

Logan looked away and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from coming. "Stripes..."

"She'll be fine, homme. Y' trained de femme well."

"I hope so."

Remy watched as Logan turned away and told the others the news. He turned to look out the wondow and heard the wind whisper, _"Ah'll always beh with ya."_

* * *

**MONTHS! It took MONTHS to come up with this ending. I REALLY hope you don't start attacking me with pitchforls because it took sooooooooo long. I mean...it's here ain't it? Well...I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you liked it. **

**Bite Me!  
-Anna Marie Darkholme**


End file.
